icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toshi1412
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nathan Kress page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 02:14, June 16, 2010 Hi Just wanted 2 sAY hi.. :) Hi im Icreddie.Can you click on on my user so you can see my talk page of what i wrote about and more? Yellow (My way of say Hello) Hey this iCarly is awesome. Thanks for leaving that message. I am kind of new at this. My first day was yesterday. Hey I have a question.. what is the oicture of at your homepage? I like your site by the way too. I like your pics of Jennette and Nathan. And wow you have 770 points, unlike me with only 90. Well TTYL. Hi its Icreddie.I dont know who you were talkin to but i can ttyl.Bye. thanx 4 ur message Hey this is iCarly is awesome, thanks for replying back to me. I really enjoy getting a message from you. so who is you fav. character and actor on icarly? My favorite character is Sam and fav. actor is Jennette McCurdy and Jerry Trainor. Well Talk to you soon!!! Unconfirmed stuff If the unconfirmed stuff bugs you that much, just delete it. Noone will be angry with you if you give a good reason in the summary. And if you think a whole page needs to be deleted, just add the category "candidates for deletion", and I´ll gladly look into it. Just whining about the false information in the article comments really isn´t the best way if you want to change something about it, do something. Sincerely, Mak23686 15:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Good. No offense, I just can´t stand people who keep whining about stuff they could just as easily change. If the same people keep putting up that stuff, leave them a message, and if they still do that afterwards, report them. Mak23686 15:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Just because people don´t change that stuff it doesn´t mean it´s forbidden to change it. Personally I don´t care THAT much about the birthdays (occasionally, I take them out myself, but I don´t have much time at the moment) because they do no real damage, there are way worse things some people do here. Mak23686 16:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) At the moment, it´s kinda quiet (although people start vandalizing the pairing - pages again), but we also had people here who added porn (in word or even picture) to some pages, and on a page like this that is to a big part intended for children, I think that´s REALLY bad. Mak23686 16:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) great page hey i love your homepage. ^ Thanks; but leave your signature after you post so I can thank you on your page. haha I'd like to know who I'm speaking to. Toshi1412 09:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Greetings I like your pictures, it's really cute! Hey! Hi! I saw you commented on one of my blogs! Thank you! :) And I love Seddie, and Cam's not my favorite but I still ship it, and I like Spam too! Thnx Thnx for commenting on my posts. Sometimes it feels I'm just talking to myself. Btw, where exactly in iSpeed Date did that happen? Lowfatfudgeball 02:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice Spec Thanks for taking the time to dwell on the subject matter. I guess I was looking for a different reaction by Sam, not like in retreating way. If Sam does feel that way it could be a real possibility that she would act that way seeing Carly and Freddie dance. But it's cool how in depth you are into these things. Talk to you later about more speculative things regarding the Sam-Freddie-Carly trio relationship ;) Lata! Lowfatfudgeball 01:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Anime drawings!! Is that a picture of Ed Elric from Full Metal Alchemist? If it is, just letting you know that is one of my all time favorite shows! I love it so much!! Who are your favorite characters from it? Mine are Sheska (sp?) and Alphonse. :) Please leave me a message somewhere (anywhere) on my page, samlovesham. Thanks so much! Keep loving anime! Re: Full Metal That's so cool....You really seem to know a lot about anime (and icarly!). You also seem really nice =P It makes me feel good to know someone read and responded to me, because I am so new to the internet. Thanks so much -samlovesham BOP Interview? I was reading one of the blogs and I saw your comment about Miranda and a recent BOP interview. Is it in a magazine or is there a link to the interview? Just wondering. thanks! :D IgnaLovesPancakes 19:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC)Gina Yeah I love Maximum Ride :) hello Hi! Hi Toshi! Yeah, I'm Lovin'Seddie on Fanfiction too! :) I love what you've done with my 20 Word Challenge, you're such a good writer!! I was wondering if you were the same person, lol! Awww, thanks! I hate to admit it, but I DO have some grammer errors in my stories. Hah, sometimes I'll go back and read them, then realize that I spelled something wrong or wrote something twice. I usually don't look over them very much, I guess I just feel like it doesn't matter. But for school papers I go read my work over a lot, ha ha. Well, I'll see you around on here or ff.net! Nice talking to you! :) are u a fan of victorious? :D Underachiever? You said you are an underachiever. That so not true! You ranked #3 on the achievements leaderboard (i got suckish 20) and your drawings are amazing. You have a true talent. :) HAZ 20:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC)HeleneHAZ 20:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Please don't destroy any more ref.'s Jen, please don't destroy any more ref.'s. You did so on the iSam's Mom page. I had to go in and fix it. Thanks. Katydidit 10:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Great Montage pics of "Sam's Growth" Jen, I love your montage pics on Sam's Growth from 2007-2010 with the last pic from iSam's Mom. I wish you could have had the 2010 pic of her facing the camera, but I guess you can't have everything in a pic if you want to show a particular highlight. Did you see her music video "Not That Far Away" at exactly the 1 min. to 1 min. 1 sec. mark here: "Not That Far Away"? You could freeze-frame it, and take a snapshot for your 2010 update because at least she is mostly facing the camera instead of looking away. I guess it's too late now. Actually, she looked great in your 2009 pic without her latest growth. Katydidit 05:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for undoing the vandalism on the Creddie page. I was busy blocking that guy, so you beat me to that :P Mak23686 09:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I deal with vandals in the order Block-undo, because as long as those guys run free, undoing what they did doesn´t make much sense in my opinion. Mak23686 09:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Even though Neve110 really isn´t useful to this wiki. telling people to "go burn in a fire somewhere" is not a way of talking that is allowed here. Keep it down, you are one of the last people I´d like to block. I changed Neve110's block settings; can´t even edit their own talk page any more now because they didn´t use that right for constructive dialogue. Mak23686 06:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I´ll talk to SeddieBerserker about your suggestions. Mak23686 10:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) iParty with Victorious Hi, do you have a *link* or other source I could see for that info from Nathan about there are 13 episodes, and #310 is presently unknown? I'd like to see it, if you have one. I never heard anything about a missing or unknown #310 episode, so that is why I thought this ep. should be 310-312. I should let the date be TBA, but I presume there will be at least this episode in December to end the 4th season, since it would be strange to have it in January. Thanks for your help and whatever info you can supply to me! Katydidit 11:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Toshi1412 Thanks for defending me, I don't know what Neeeve110 problem is. JANuary Dont take this the wrong way! Toshi! I think 'its' the same person too! but REALLY think about 'what she has been doing? hmmm seriously ANYONE can get to the internet these days there used to be a site where you type there namr you can find their house adress phone number Everything! so do NOT put yourself out there' im ten years old! 1-0 i am a kid! thank you Very MUCH! >:( and i am a girl and i dont want a pedophile trying to track me down!!! Hi Toshi! Hey, thanks alot for the coment on my blog. Cool profile, the pics are AWESOME! Talk to me if ya want, I'm just SO dang bored. Thanks alot PEACE LOVE SEDDIE ~Rachel Hey Toshi! you know the one you edited? i found the my baby one unfair so i decided to make a blingee its the Best i could do! NeveisCheese☼ 19:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Holy Chiz your good!! Hello! I'm Abby, and I love your photos! Your really good with editing, and I think your profile is awesome! I would like to go into editing someday, and I lloooovvvvee photo manipulation as well! We have alot in common, check out my profile and talk page to see "some" of my work. Thanks! You rock! -Anr0328 (talk • ) 20:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) hi! did u watch ISAFW YET? You're back! Seems like you're back since you commented on the Freddie Benson page... So... Welcome back! :D Alica123 14:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) You're Back!!! Hi!! You might not remember me because it's been forever but that's ok-- I'm so happy you're back!! I've literally left at least 4 random comments on different pages asking if any one knew where you went. I missed having you around and hearing you talk about Hawaii and anime ^_^ Are you ok? Or have you just been really busy? Did you turn 20 in the time you were away from here? Sorry if I seem sketchy but I just missed you!! Samlovesham 15:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ♥ Congrats Toshi1412 You are now my favorite user on here (that is not me). When i saw your stuff i was shocked. My old favorite was Cartoonprincess.Bye. user Icreddie p.s keep up the good work. p.p.s you havnt been on since june 12 n still not on today (july 28). hi you wanna be wiki friends? leave your message on my talk page asap thanks that friends message was from toadetterocks Awhile You're finally useing this site again. Why did you take a break? Did you want to take a break?Icreddie 13:57 August 18, 2011 (UTC)